Skyward Sword Chaos 101 Episode 2
by TheGroosenator
Summary: Ghirahim teaches you how to be FABULOUS! Episode 2 of my new series. Rated T for minor swearing and randomness. If you guys haven't noticed, I changed my Username. It used to be Spartan13576.


**Whoo! Time for Episode 2 of The Skyward Sword Chaos Series!** **Last episode was Groose teaching you how to cover up a murder, and this episode is when Ghirahim teaches you how to Be FABULOUS! Unlike my last episode, this episode is NOT based on an episode of Smosh. My friend, Brendon and I came up with this idea earlier today. He's actually sitting with me right now as I write this, so please review, okay? All reviewers who give me good ideas from now on will get cookies. Flames will be used to heat my blade that I use to stab people who are *ssholes. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Skyward Sword Chaos Episode 2: How to Be FABULOUS!**

Ghirahim: Hey guys! It's me! The one-and-only Demon Lord Ghirahim! Since I am so FABULOUS, I'm gonna teach you how you can be FABULOUS as well!

Link: Are you sure you're the right person for this episode?

Ghirahim: *Glares at Link with with extremely pissed off expression* SILENCE!

Demise: Wow you're freaking _me_ out right now.

Ghirahim: A specialty of mine.

Fi: I calculate a 100% chance that we should get to the story soon.

Ghirahim: ah, yes. Of course. Onward, Nyan Cat! TO THE STORYYYYYYY! *flies away on Nyan Cat*

**Step 1: Get a good night's sleep.  
**

Ghirahim: To start off your day of being fabulous, always make sure you can get a good sleep at night. If you don't, the FABULOUS Effect will not work. At all. Take my master for example.

Demise: *sleeping in bed with thumb in mouth and teddy bear in his arms*

Ghirahim: My master, although he chooses not to look fabulous like me, always gets at least 15 hours of sleep every night.

Link: That's a lot of sleep hours.

Ghirahim: that's also how he always is so cheerfull in the morning... along with the 30 gallons of cofee he drinks every morning.

Unexplained Voice: HYPER!

**Step 2: Fix your hair.**

Ghirahim: An important part of setting up the FABULOUS Effect is having a neat and tidy hair style like me. *brushes hair out of eyes, but it falls right back to where it was before.* A good choice for a hair style is my hairdo. Not long enough to cover your whole face, but enough to cover one of your eyes.

Groose: Or you can have a big Pompadour like i do.

Demise: Or huge flaming hair like mine!

Ghirahim: GET OUT OF HERE! BOTH OF YOU! THIS IS MY TIME! HONESTLY! DO YOU KNOW HOW BEING INTERRUPTED MAKES ME FEEL? FURIOUS! OUTRAGED! SICK WITH ANGER!... but... at the same time, it also fills my heart with rai-

Unexplained Voice: INTERRUPTED!

Ghirahim: *at the same time* DAMNIT!

**Step 3: Put on eyeshadow.**

Ghirahim: All you girls who put on makeup should know this one. Eyeshadow! It's one of the most FABULOUS parts of the FABULOUS Effect! You can use any color you want, too! It could be Red, blue, green, black, white, purple, orange, or any other color you can think of! One warning, however. After applying your eyeshadow, avoid crying and/or getting them wet. This will ruin the eyeshadow entirely and cancel out that part of the FABULOUS Effect.

Demise: You do realise that the eyeshadow you're using right now is flammable and on fire, right?

Ghirahim: *Eyelids on fire* Don't be ridiculous, Master. My eyeliner isn't on fir- OW! OW! OW! FIRE! IT BUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRNSSSSSSSS!

Fi: I'm on it. *sprays Ghirahim with hose*

Ghirahim: It still hurts... *gasp* OH MY GOD! MY EYEBROWS ARE GONE!

Unexplained Voice: HIDEOUS WITHOUT EYEBROWS!

**Step 4: Wear skin-tight clothes and a cloak.**

Ghirahim: *wearing fake eyebrows* After you've completed the steps above, to finish the appearance part of the FABULOUS Effect, you need to wear skintight clothes with a cloak that doesn't cover your whole body!

Link: Are you sure these are ways to be fabulous and not ways to look gay?

Ghirahim: SHUT UP! *goes Super Ghirahim*

Link: Oh sh*t. *killed by Super Ghirahim*

Super Ghirahim: IT'S NOT GAY! IT'S _FABULOUS_!

Demise: Why are you yelling?

Super Ghirahim: I CAN'T STOP YELLING UNTIL MY SUPER FORM WEARS OFF!

Demise: How long will that take?

Super Ghirahim: 10-15 MINUTES!

Unexplained Voice: TIME TO WAIT 10-15 MINUTES!

-13 Minutes Later-

**Step 5: Speaking the FABULOUS Language.**

****Ghirahim: Now that I'm back to my normal form, I can finally tell you the final step to be FABULOUS! All you have to do next is learn to speak the FABULOUS language!

Link: You mean you have to learn a whole new language?

Ghirahim: Relax. All you have to do to speak FABULOUS is every time you say the word "FABULOUS", you have to say it loudly. If you're typing it, just capitalize it!

Link: That's it?

Ghirahim: Yep. That's all. Now, all of you non-FABULOUS people can be FABULOUS!

Unexplained Voice: FABULOUS!

* * *

**WHOO! Episode 2 is complete! It's FABULOUS if I do say so myself. Please leave any suggestions for Episode 3 in a review or a PM! Should I get Zelda, Demise, Link, Karane, Pipit, Fi, or Scrapper do an episode next? Please help me out!**


End file.
